as the sun rise on a new day so dose a new love
by pandamaster97720
Summary: this is another attempt at TiPo short. saying I love you maybe the hardest thing to do but would one event change every thing find out.


As the sun rise on a new day so does a new love

**Hey all my loyal fans here another TiPo one shot coming at you and remember to read and review this and my other stories. **

On one find winter morning in the valley of peace two of the valley protectors had finally confessing their feelings for one another and sharing the same bed as well, as you may guess they are the Dragon Warrior po and master Tigress. They have felt feelings for each other for a long time, for po it was since he was 7 years old and Tigress just after the battle with Lord Shen and found it hard to admit that they had feelings for each other but it was one traumatic event that got them to confess their feelings but how did this came to be?

It was a few month back in the season of summer just before fall set in when they just after they had defected Shen and his naval fleet it was when tigress had started to have a different option on po now she felt that they can be more than just friends but this was very new to her because as a child she never got the love that she needed and there for thought that love was for the weak and a warrior didn't need it but now she doesn't know what to think now but that would soon change.

_**4 months back**__ it_ was just a normal day at the Jade Place as the sun was rising over the valley as the morning gong rung though out the valley the master of the Jade Place race out to great their master all but one the dragon warrior had yet to open his door this was a typical day in the jade place but today would be much different than all the rest because for today a new love will form from the two people who you least expect as they got po out of bed once again and breakfast was sever it was a normal day of training but it would soon be put to a halt because bandits attack the valley around noon just as Po and tigress were sparing as the message came in from an overly Zeng the master rush down to the village there were about 70 wolf bandits robing the inhabits of the valley as they engage in battle they split up so they can deal with these halogens but this plan would take a turn for the worse as po was fighting of 10 of the wolf bandits he spots an archer pointing his bow at tigress, but because of this he was distracted and one of the wolf bandits tackle him as po was rushing over to save tigress was and use one of his knife to stab him in the shoulder and not only that but that tackle severely hurt his leg as well as his knee but that didn't stop po from helping tigress but what surprise him that tigress was rushing tours him after he got her out of the way from the archer, and one she got to him she had a very concern as well as a very worry one once she saw his wounds than she saw the wolf who did this and gave him the beating of a lifetime as well as the other wolf as well as soon the battle was over tigress pick up po and rush to the jade place infirmary as the healers took care of his wounds while the others took care of the clean up the bandit mess, back at the jade place tigress waited for the news on the dragon warrior as she was waiting her fellow comrades came in and also waited new on their dragon warrior as what seems like hours of waiting one of the healers came out and told them the dragon warrior will be ok but he will be bedridden for about 3 months but the damage to his leg would take a little while longer to heal other than that he should be find as the five went to tell their master, Master Shifu what has happen but one of them stay behind to keep an eye on po and that person was tigress she felt that she was a good friend to po but now it was something more than friendship it was love as she enter po's room she could tell that he was still out cold from his wounds as she walk over to his bed and pule up a chair waiting for po to wake up again. It was hours until po stirred in his sleep showing that he is waking up as he comes to he sees that tigress is right next to him as she told him what the healers to them and she ask why did you did back there on the battle field and he told her that he loved her with all of his heart and would do anything to protect you. Move by this she leans in closer so she is close enough to kiss him and she did saying that she loves him too and with that they kiss again and po ask if she will stay with him to night and she said yes and from that day on they were hardly alone they were always together even when po was recovering from his wounds tigress help him through it like help regaining the strength in his leg and knee that were injure in battle. So even though saying I love you may be the hardest to do but its worth it once you do.

**AN so what did you think of this new TiPo story let me know by posting a review or sending me a PM ether way works for me so until next time this is pandamaster97720 signing off and remember RR. **


End file.
